Start of something new
by Lieflotje
Summary: What happened in 3x21 when Wemma had sex and what will happen afterwards...


**FINALLY a new story! I am so, so, sooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time! But I'm REALLY busy with school! I'll update "Going further" at later date, I promise! Hope you like this, reviews are appreciated! Love y'all! X Lieflotje **

* * *

Will and Emma were lying in bed, a soft breeze floating through the curtains in the open window, giving just the right temperature to the room. Will was already peacefully asleep, with Emma resting on his bare chest. But Emma wasn't asleep, she was thinking, not struggling with her thoughts, just thinking.

"_I made love to Will, I had sex with Will Schuester!" _That were the words which were constantly repeating in her head. It had been wonderful, she almost knew she was ready, after the amazing night at prom. And when he'd won Nationals, she was sure, she was more than ready! She was so excited after they'd arrived home, already planning how she should tell him or just initiate it. Then she got the perfect idea;

_That evening she got out of bed ever so silent, to go make a life changing pamphlet. After she was done she looked at it on her computer screen, she got carried away and had wrote an entire manual for kids who might get to read it later on, on the inside. Thinking of that she decided she could better change the outside and simply put a picture of a bed on it, not wanting to stay up much longer. She printed it, put it in her bag and tiptoed back to her warm bed, with her lovely sleeping husband in it. She crawled under the covers, immediately feeling warm and comfy. She felt and heard Will turning in his sleep, he pulled her in his embrace, her back against his chest. "Where have you been, baby?" his groggily voice asked her. Emma gasped from shock._

"_God, you startled me, I thought you were asleep!"_

"_Yeah, well, I was… but I immediately wake if I notice my teddy isn't in my arms anymore." She giggled softly. "So, what were you doing?"_

"_Ow, just going to the toilet…"_

"_No, you weren't, you're a terrible liar Em. Especially when it comes to me."_

"_Well, I think you're way to awake, thought you might not notice…"_

_He grinned widely. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"_

"_Just doing some schoolwork I forgot about. And now go to sleep mister nosy!"_

"_Yes madam." He answered and then kissed her neck and pulled her tighter against him._

* * *

_The alarm rang, 6am, Will groaned, pushed the button without turning around and get hold of his fiancée again. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and kissed her there. "Will, come on, we have to get to school." She whined. _

"_Why? Can't we just stay like this for another hour?"_

"_Because you and the kids will bring in the trophy today to celebrate your victory and otherwise we will be late."_

"_Okay, okay, you win, I'll let you go and get dressed."_

_An hour later, they drove to school, in their separate cars, because Emma would be home a lot earlier than him. They had agreed with the glee kids to meet in the parking lot, so they could roll their trophy inside. When they arrived Emma went out her car, to Will, to help him get the trophy out of his car, where he had kept him for the night. The Glee club members were waiting full with excitement, but at the same time they were anxious of what they could expect behind those doors. Will rolled the trophy to his kids. Then Emma touched his arm gently, she bent forward and said softly. "You go inside with them, I'll see you in half an hour in the teachers' lounge, okay?" _

"_I'll be there!" he winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

_After he was attacked with confetti slushies, he went to the teachers' lounge, to see it all decorated and right before his nose was a big cake. On the cake was written "Yay champ!", he had no doubt it was Emma's idea. And there she stood, behind the table, with a front page article with picture of him with his trophy, there was a wide grin on her face and all he wanted to do was just kiss her, right there and then, but instead he took the knife she gave him and started cutting the cake. It went on forever, since it wasn't a normal school day for him, since Figgens had somebody take over his classes and some of the teachers didn't have classes that hour. When he could no longer pay attention to the conversation he was having with a few other teachers, he started to think where Emma was and then noticed she had left. "Uhm… excuse me guys, I have to go." They nodded and said goodbye, while Will was heading towards Emma's office._

_The door was open, but when he stepped Inside, there was no Emma, there were a lot of decorations, it looked amazing, just so Emma. He turned his head to see a big congratulations flag hanging in front of her glass wall, he saw balloons and garlands and then his eye caught something on her desk. There was one of her pamphlets standing on it and he picked it up, it read "When it's finally time to have intercourse.". His thoughts went crazy and he was stunned, was he right, was it meant for him to be read, or was it just another pamphlet she made for the kids that came in here? It did stand on the middle of her desk and there was a lamp above it, making his presence even more obvious, could it be? At that moment he heard a soft "Hey" from behind him, he immediately turned around, pamphlet still in hand. There she was, more beautiful than ever, he looked at her puzzled. She smiled and bit her bottom lip, slightly nodding to him, he almost wouldn't have noticed it. Not knowing what to say Emma turned around and walked out of her office, with a fury red glow on her cheeks. When she looked over her shoulder, she could see him standing there, still puzzled and she liked it. But this was not the way it should have happened, she wanted to pick him up from the teachers' lounge and take him to her office to show him the pamphlet, saying the words she didn't know how to say. But when she came back from her bathroom visit he was gone and she knew exactly where he had gone to. Maybe this was even better than the way she had planned, this was slightly less awkward._

* * *

_When she got home, she didn't know where to start, what should she do? First cook dinner, to then lead him to the bedroom or first watch a movie on the couch or in bed together? She just didn't know. Then she decided to wait for him and surprise him, in a way he couldn't deny, she wouldn't cook first or light candles, she would come right to the case. She was so excited, she wasn't going to be Emma the prude, but Emma the nude! Her own little riming quote made her giggle. Five a clock, he could be home any minute now, she dimmed the light, changed into one of her shortest nightgowns, which was completely see through, but there was an underdress attached to it. Just after she was finished preparing, she heard a car driving in the parking lot of their apartment complex, but it wasn't sure if it was Will, so she walked to the window in the living room and moved the curtain aside, just a little bit, to peek through it. Her hart skipped a beat when she noticed it was Will and she quickly made her way to the bedroom. She decided to wait for him in the doorway. _

_She heard footsteps on the stairs and felt her heart beating even faster this time. The sound of a key in the lock startled her, but she told herself to get herself together and leaned against the doorframe. Still a little tensed she waited for him to step inside. He didn't even notice her at first and threw his key in the key-bowl, he took his briefcase in his other hand and looked up to go find his wife. But before he could even move, he saw her and he couldn't stop his mouth from falling open and looked at her in awe. That look gave her courage. He saw her biting her bottom lip and she looked at him with eyes full of desire, but still so innocent. Those blinks were too much for him and those small movements of her beautiful long eyelashes going up and down turned him on immediately. Not having the strength in his arms anymore, he let go of his briefcase, which immediately fell to the floor. Emma grinned at him and watched him walking up to her. He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her neck, then her earlobe and sucked on it. "I just want you so badly right now, even more than I already do." He whispered in her ear and Emma felt a warm feeling between her legs. Still kissing her he gently pushed her back into the bedroom._

_Emma couldn't help herself and started to tug on his tie, when she had removed it and bluntly threw it to the floor, she didn't even care about the mess, with Will around there was no mess. She quickly moved to the buttons of his blouse and didn't know how fast she wanted it to get off. When she finally got to the last button, she ripped the blouse of his chest. She held onto his shoulders and jumped, Will immediately got the message and lifted her by the waist. She wrapped her legs around him and they locked lips. While kissing he spun them around and laid her gently on the bed, he hovered above her and kissed her again and again. His arm still around her waist and with his other hand he held her leg around his waist , while caressing her thigh. After a while she couldn't take it any longer and started tugging at his belt. He stopped kissing her for a second and removed his pants, then he bent down again. The make out session became hotter with every minute and after a while he slid his hand under her nightgown, caressing her tummy. Expecting her to shy away, he was stunned at the fact that she sat up a little to tug it over her head and threw it next to his clothes on the floor. _

_He had seen her in her underwear a few times before, but this time was for sure his favorite. His hand rested on her belly again, but Emma's naughty alter-ego had a better idea. She placed her hand on his right one and moved it up to her right breast. Will stared at her for a second, but than his hand took over and started to knead it, he could see on Emma's expression that she liked it, a lot. He moved his hand under her and unclasped her bra in one smooth movement. He slid the straps down her arms and when it was removed, he looked her in the eyes. "I…I… you're so extremely hot, sexy and so beautiful Em, I can't take my eyes off of you or at THEM!" he said, glaring back at her breasts. She giggled and looked him in the eyes and nodded. Will moved his head down and started to suck on her nipple, Emma moaned and Will had soon decided that was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard coming out of her mouth. With his other hand he teased her other nipple and Emma couldn't stop her hips from grinding into him from pleasure. The only things left between them were there underpants and they both couldn't stand the little lack of contact. _

_So, after pleasing Emma for a while, one of Will's hands slid lower, to her panties. He looked at her face, but she had her eyes shut and a look of sheer pleasure. When he noticed she raised her hips in the air, he knew he could take it off and slid it over her long legs, to join the rest of the clothes. He moved his head up to kiss her lovingly, while his hand reached her soaked folds. When he pushed them aside to reach for her nub, Emma let out a loud moan and Will broke the kiss for a second. She whimpered at the lack at contact, but was silent when he started to rub over her nub and draw lazy circles. _

"_Oh, Em, you're so wet, you're soaked. You make me so hard, honey."_

_This turned her on even more and she couldn't help herself, she had no control, Will had and she felt like she would do anything he would ask her to do from that moment on. Will kissed and sucked on her pulse point and her neck and every other skin he could reach._

"_Do you like what I'm doing to you, sweetheart?" he asked her in a husky tone, just wanting to see the expression on her face._

"_Hmmmm!" he got as response. But that wasn't enough for him, he just loved the feeling that he had her in his control right now, that he could make her feel and act this way. He loved her so much and was so proud of how far she'd come._

"_Does it make you horny?" He asked sucking on her earlobe, still caressing her sensitive spot._

"_Aaaah, uhuh." She answered, he was driving her crazy, she just couldn't bring out any proper word._

"_Can't hear you, Em…"_

"_Oh, Yes W..Will! Yes! Ple…Please, I need you, now!"_

_Will removed his hand, just before she was about to come, which left her wanting even more._

"_Just gonna grab some protection." He kissed her forehead and rolled off of her to reach for the top drawer of his nightstand. He removed his boxer and slid it on. _

_He saw Emma shivering a lit, from not having his warm body above her anymore and asked sweetly if she wanted to go under the covers. She nodded, biting her lip and he hovered above her again, settling at her entrance, under the covers. They didn't break eye contact a single second._

"_You know, it'll hurt a little in the beginning, but I won't move until you're adjusted to my size, alright?" She nodded and draped her arms around his neck, looking him straight in the eye._

"_This is it." She whispered._

"_This is it. You ready?"_

"_I'm ready." She smiled_

_Slowly he pushed into her, not once looking away from her beautiful face. Then her eyes shut closed, firmly. He noticed she was a little tensed and started to kiss her, everywhere he could reach._

"_Just relax, sweetheart, it'll be over before you know it."_

_He pushed in her as far as he could and she let out a little puff of air. Tears started silently rolling down her face and Will kissed them away. After laying that way, for about a minute, she started to relax and opened her eyes to look at him._

"_You can move now…" she said quietly._

"_I'll go really slow, okay?"_

_She nodded. He gently started to move within her, while she let out a few moans of pain, but after a while she started to meet his trusts and buck into him a little faster._

"_O, Will, it feels great!" she moaned, matching his noises._

"_I know, honey and it will only become more amazing." _

_He moved his mouth to her breasts again and then moved up to cup her cheek._

"_I love you, Emma Pillsbury, so much!"_

_And before she could answer, she had his tongue in her mouth, their breathes became more labored and sweat started to form at their intertwined bodies. Will hit a spot that took Emma to another world, it felt like heaven, something so wonderful, she hadn't felt ever before, but she loved it._

"_O god Will!"_

"_Let go Em, come for me, I want to see you come for me." He panted._

_And then she let go, just before him, it was amazing. He rolled off of her and was laying on his side, facing her. He caressed her cheek and could only love her, so, so much._

"_Thank you." She whispered._

"_No, thank you!" "Do you want to take a shower or something before we go to bed, I already ate dinner you know and you probably did too and to be honest, I'm pretty exhausted right now."_

_She let out a quiet laugh. "Me too, but we'll take a shower in the morning, I just want to go to bed now."_

"_Okay" he kissed her on the head. "I'll just go take care of this and I'll be right back." He pushed the covers away and went to the bathroom. _

_When he was done, he walked over to their dresser, put a boxer on and grabbed panties for her. He threw it to her._

"_Here." He said with a smile, while blowing out the candles and turning off the lights._

_He crawled under the covers, lying next to her. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest, playing with his chest hair._

"_If I had known what I missed out on, I would've done this a long time ago." She sighed._

"_But now was just the right time." he said, while softly combing his fingers through her hair. And like that they dozed off, peacefully in each other's arms._

Yes, she did have sex with Will Schuester! And she knew for sure, especially with the vacation almost there, that she will have it a lot more. She snuggled deeper in his chest and he pulled her even closer, contently sighing she closed her eyes and fell back asleep, because they had to go to school in about a couple of hours.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr, URL: Lieflotje. Xxx**


End file.
